


Wolfstar Drabble Collection

by potterthepoltergeist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gen, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, wolfstar is chef's kiss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 7,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28181127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/potterthepoltergeist/pseuds/potterthepoltergeist
Summary: remus and sirius because hell yes, mostly fluff, and i am taking prompts! any tw will come at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 11
Kudos: 111





	1. couldn't sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius can't sleep (james pov).

"Sirius?"

"Couldn't sleep."

"Mm."

"Nightmare."

"Mm."

James could hear curtains rustling around and the creak of a mattress.

"You alright?"

"Am now."

Remus's dismissive snort echoed around the dormitory. "Sweet talker."

"Only for you."

"Mm."

Their breathing in the bed next to his grew deeper and deeper until James was sure they'd drifted off to sleep. He tiptoed across the floorboards and peeked into Remus's bed. Their limbs were entangled, and Sirius was half on top of Remus, who had his chin on Sirius's head and his hands threading through the other boy's wavy black hair. 

James smiled to himself before sliding the curtains closed again. "Peter," he whispered into the darkness. "You owe me ten galleons."


	2. braid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus tries to braid sirius's hair.

"Let me just-"

"Okay, you can let go now."

"No, wait, just a couple more."

Sirius sighed rather dramatically and crossed his arms like a petulant child who had recently lost television privileges. Remus was sitting behind him, pulling and threading his curly black hair. "I swear, this looked better ten minutes ago."

The "hairstylist's" poor guinea pig resisted the urge to sprint to the nearest reflective surface. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that I've lost confidence in my French braiding skills."

A snort. "Did you have skills to begin with?"

"Well, if I did, then they've vanished, because I have no idea what I'm doing." Remus broke into a lopsided grin. "But that doesn't mean I'm not enjoying it."

Sirius leaned back into his boyfriend's chest and surrendered. Besides, he thought, shifting and snuggling, he was rather enjoying it, too.


	3. okay, love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus falls asleep studying in the common room.

Remus was half-asleep in the dormitory, his amber-flecked eyes sleepily drooping, head nestled between his elbows. Nobody could see his eyes very well, however; Remus had let his sandy, curly hair grow out over the past several months, and it was shielding his face from view.

The portrait softly bumped against the wall as it swung open, then thudded closed. Sirius, James, and Peter peeked over at their friend, then at the stacks of parchment and several textbooks in front of him. "Has he been-"

"Poor Moony's working himself too hard," James muttered, shaking his head. "OWL's coming up, and a full moon just last week-"

"You guys go ahead," Sirius said. "I'll check on him."

The other two nodded in agreement and quietly padded across the room and up the stairs, the fire casting their silhouettes on the stone walls. Sirius walked up to the table, smiling softly and brushing his thumb over Remus's sweater. "Moony? You awake?"

Incoherent mumbling came from underneath the beautiful, moonlit mess that was Remus's hair.

"I'll take that as a yes, love," Sirius whispered. Remus glanced up and sleepily smiled. "Okay, love."


	4. study buddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wolfstar but make it library.

They often studied in the library together, whether it be poring over textbooks or stressing over a potions essay. Well, Remus dragged him to the library while he grumpily watched the werewolf pore over Madame Pince's new shipment of novels or the latest DADA publishing. Sirius thought it was rather adorable.

They settled in beside one another and quietly worked, passing small notes or providing smug commentary on the other's quill-chewing habits. Sometimes, Remus would even wordlessly plop himself in his lap, continuing his note-taking as if nothing had interrupted him. As if it was the most typical, most comfortable spot in the world. Sirius always got a bit distracted when this happened.

As you may notice, there was a pattern with these library visits. Remus would diligently complete his schoolwork while Sirius would find himself staring at him, mesmerized.

So technically, it  _ was _ a study session. The two were just studying different things.


	5. blush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> cute remus + flustered sirius = my favorite wolfstar dynamic, hands down.

The Hogwarts fifth-year students made their way down the worn cobblestone streets of Hogsmeade, past painted shopfront windows and wrought-iron lanterns that cast an orange-golden glow onto the surrounding area. Remus and Sirius lagged a bit at the back of the group, James barely noticing as he dragged Peter over to Lily and Mary.

"You alright, Pads?" Remus nudged Sirius, who shook out of his daze. A blush crept onto the dark-haired boy's cheeks (which, despite his best efforts, did not go unnoticed by Remus). "What's wrong?"

"Just- um, nothing. I was- nevermind," he stuttered out. "Thinkin' about... stuff."

Remus smirked. "What sort of stuff?"

All Sirius wanted was for his red-and-gold Gryffindor scarf to engulf his burning face. "Nothing. Doesn't even- nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me."

Sirius mumbled something incoherent at the cobblestones and felt the tips of his ears turn hot. Remus only nudged him again, and he took a shaky breath.

"Just thinkin' about- um, you look really cute in that beanie." Even as he said it, he forced himself to look up at the taller werewolf's golden-brown curls that peeked out from the front of a dark red knit beanie, messily brushing his forehead. The light from the overhead lanterns only made them look that much more angelic.  _ And now you're staring again, Sirius, get your shit together. _

Remus smiled, amber-flecked eyes fixed on Sirius, and linked their pinkies together, his soft, scarred skin brushing against the other's fingers. Sirius, who thought it was impossible for one person to be so red, blushed even deeper and buried his face in Remus's shoulder.


	6. good morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus is not a morning person.

"Good morning."

"Nope, nope, nope, nope," Remus groaned into his pillow. Or it might have been Sirius's pillow. Neither of them was quite sure - they slept in each others' beds every night, so it had become impossible to tell. "I refuse to accept it."

"Well, you're going to have to, Moony, because breakfast starts soon."

"Then it will just have to start without us."

Sirius quirked an eyebrow and smirked. "Us?"

"Yes, because you're staying here."

"Oh, am I?"

"Yeah, you are."

Breakfast came and went, and the pair were still curled in bed together, limbs entangled, foreheads touching.


	7. drama in tragedy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius hates homework. remus doesn't.

Sirius glared at the angry ink smudges across his wrinkled parchment. They glared back at him.

"Moony?"

"Yeah?" Remus didn't look up from his own unfinished assignment. The way his quill moved swiftly across the page was mesmerizing, and Sirius found it difficult to tear his eyes away.

"D'you think old Sluggy would mind if I turned in a few lint balls instead of the essay?"

Not even the slightest smirk appeared on Remus's lips, and this irritated Sirius for some reason he couldn't quite place. "You know, something tells me he wouldn't be too pleased."

Sirius stuck out his bottom lip, even though he knew the other boy hadn't so much as glanced his way for nearly a half-hour. "I'm doomed."

"That's dramatic." Remus's eyebrow quirked to emphasize his words.

"There's always drama in tragedy," Sirius replied, leaning back in his seat. "And this is certainly a tragedy."

Finally, _finally,_ Remus set down his quill and rested his chin in his hands, feigning interest with casual movements that made Sirius's heart skip a beat. "You couldn't have just asked me for help?"

"This entire conversation has been a cry for help, thank you very much."

Remus dug the heels of his hands into his eyes to disguise his smile, but it was no good; it always peeked through one way or another. "What have you got so far?"

Sirius scooted his chair around the table next to Remus's. It made terrible scraping noises that roused the attention of an annoyed Lily Evans from across the room, but he paid her no mind. "I haven't got anything. I thought that much was clear."

"I've learned by now not to assume anything coming from you, Pads." 

They worked side by side at their little table for over an hour. And impromptu tutoring sessions weren't Hogsmeade dates by any means. But it was enough to keep Sirius smiling long after the night had snuffed out the day.


	8. jellybeans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus and sirius get their hands on some bertie botts every flavor beans.

"You try."

Remus made a face. "No, thank you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"No, Jesus, Pads, don't-"

"Bawk, bawk, bawk-"

"Alright, alright," Remus muttered, sitting up from his comfortable lying position on the grass. "Let's get this over with."

Sirius reached into a box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans and, pulling out a bright red one, held it up to the sunlight and inspected it. "What d'you think? Cherry?"

Remus snorted. "Let's hope so."

Sirius gave him a lopsided grin and tossed the jellybean across the distance between them. It fell neatly into Remus's mouth. He chewed it for a moment, a thoughtful expression on his face. Then, he stuck out his tongue with revulsion. "That's fucking disgusting."

Sirius smirked. "What did it taste like?"

"Like death." Remus was still sticking out his tongue, eyes crossed from staring at it in distaste. "Death and shit."

"It can't have been that bad."

"Yeah, well, you don't have my taste buds, do you?" Remus retorted. He reached for the candy box and peered inside, shaking it a little. "Maybe I should give you this brown one."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Go on, then, don't be shy."

So Remus plucked the jellybean from the box and tossed it into Sirius's mouth. He chewed it with the same thoughtful expression before breaking out into a grin. "Mince pie."

"I hate you."


	9. go to bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus won't go to bed.
> 
> note: this is not only a fluffy little drabble, it is also a reminder to take care of yourselves! get some rest :) i love you all sm <3

"Go to bed."

"No."

"Go to bed."

"Ahh."

"Go to _bed._ "

Remus made a sort of noncommital grunting noise. Sirius rolled his eyes and continued prodding him in the shoulder.

"Go. To. Bed." Every word was punctuated with a sharp poke.

" _You_ go to bed."

"The only reason I'm not already in bed is because I need to make sure that you don't pull another all-nighter."

Remus frowned while still keeping his eyes trained on the parchment before him. "What's wrong with all-nighters?"

"Nothing, except that this would be your third one in _three days_ ," Sirius huffed. "Go to bed."

Instead of setting his essay aside and going up to the dormitory, Remus made a sound that was essentially a verbal keyboard smash.

"Moony, I love you, but this is ridiculous."

"Mhmm, love you too."

"I just shit myself."

"Go ask James."

"Hogwarts is exploding."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"I'm going to go raid your chocolate stash."

"Not a chance in hell."

Sirius swatted at Remus's arm. "Go to bed."

"One more paragraph."

"Every time you say 'one more paragraph,' it turns into two and three and four and five and six and-"

"That's unrealistic. I don't write _that_ much."

"Mm, sorta seems like it."

A smile tugged at the corner of Remus's lips. "I don't."

"You've been working for _hours._ I'll come to bed, too, if it'll get you to sleep," Sirius pouted, digging his head into Remus's collarbone and pushing gently. "Come on, come on, come on-"

"Cuddles?"

"Without a doubt."

Remus hesitated only a moment before rolling up his parchment and setting his quill in the inkpot. "Fine."

Five minutes later, both boys were passed out, snuggled up together, on Sirius's bed - it was the closest one to the door.


	10. you were stopping for practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus and lily like to visit certain gryffindors during certain quidditch practices.

Remus and Lily hurried down the quidditch stands, every step thudding on the metal. Lily's book bag nearly whacked Remus in the face when she turned sharply down another set of stairs.

They finally reached the bottom, only a few yards from the wide canvas tents beside the pitch. The shouts of well-worked Gryffindors could be heard from outside. Lily's bag slid smoothly off her shoulder before she ran into the tent. And the wet grass was slick under her shoes.

Remus hung back a bit, rescuing the redhead's bag from the damp earth and waiting for everyone to trickle out.

First came a small, slight girl clutching her broomstick. Her mousy brown hair was pulled tightly back in a ponytail, not a hair out of place: the new Seeker. Remus hoped she hadn't already been scared away by James's aggressive coaching methods.

Marlene came out no more than a minute after, one arm slung around Lily, her bulky beaters' bat under the other. "Tell Potter to lay off on the practices, alright, Remus? I've lost my social life."

"Does Dorcas hate it?" Lily said teasingly, swaying back and forth. "Oh, thanks for keeping my bag, Rem."

"Nah, she doesn't mind," Marlene said after a second. Her lips had curled into a fond sort of smile.

Remus handed Lily her things and adjusted the knitted red beanie on his head. "She would've come with us today, too, but something came up."

Lily opened her mouth to say something more, but then James and Sirius came bursting out of the tent, mid-laughter, and it was almost like an explosion, with the kind of energy they carried. They nudged each others' shoulders, exchanged amused side-eye, and gave a quick salute before turning towards their audience.

"Hey, Lils," James grinned, slinging his arm around the shoulder that Marlene wasn't already leaning on. "Didn't know you were stopping for practice."

Lily rolled her eyes, choosing to ignore the faint blush on her cheeks. "That doesn't mean I only came to see  _ you. _ "

"I didn't say that!"

"You bloody well implied it, you arrogant little-"

They continued their happy bickering. Lily didn't even notice when Marlene ducked back under the canvas flaps.

Sirius swung his bat dangerously close to James's head and smiled, a small dimple indenting his left cheek that Remus was all too familiar with. "Hey, Moony." And his face was flushed red, and his hair was pulled back into a wind-mussed bun, and a few beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. "Didn't know you were coming, either."

Remus snorted. "Yes, you did." Then, he added affectionately, "Idiot."

"Wow, Moony," Sirius tilted his head up a bit and kissed him on the corner of his lips. "That's low, even for you."

Shrieks and giggles could be heard behind them, punctuated by gasps for air and "No, James, don't-" and it could be assumed that a tickling war was waged.


	11. an obscene amount of sweets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not every curfew-breaking adventure has to be platonic.

"Moony, you're hogging the cloak."

"Oi, it's not my fault I'm about a hundred feet taller than you!"

"Shh," Sirius whisper-screamed out of the corner of his mouth. "Here, until we get there, why don't I just-"

He promptly transformed into Padfoot.

"Okay, right, let's go." Remus straightened up a bit, and he and a shaggy black dog invisibly made their way to the one-eyed witch.

~~~

Even if Remus hadn't brought the map, they almost didn't need it for such a simple mission. Filch and the dreadful Mrs. Norris were the only ones on duty tonight - aside from prefects and Head students - but Remus himself was a prefect, of course, and could simply compose a little white lie, and "oh, I was merely escorting another troublemaker back to his dormitory."

Peter was usually the one who went to Honeydukes, mostly because of his love of food. But he often got distracted once he was there - again, because of his love of food. Also, this wasn't an ordinary Marauders mission.

After leaving a few sickles on a cardboard box-

("Goody-two-shoes," Sirius muttered.)

("I  _ should _ be paying more, you know," Remus hissed.)

-they left the cellar with an obscene amount of sweets. The pair proceeded to haul their payload through the halls, up several staircases, and into the Astronomy Tower.

Sirius scooted right up next to the railing ("YOLO, Moony, that's my motto") with a sugar quill and at least five pumpkin pasties. Remus curled up next to him, a bit further away from the edge, clutching numerous kinds of chocolate. And Hogwarts's little valley in Scotland was spread out below them, moonlight reflecting off of the Black Lake, trillions of stars twinkling across the night sky, dark hills rolling into the horizon.

After they had made a sufficient dent in their candy haul (and set a spike in their blood sugar), Sirius slumped into Remus's lap. "Okay. I'm done now."

Remus tsked and brushed the other boy's hair with his fingers. "Liar."

"How  _ dare. _ "

"You're literally reaching for a chocolate frog."

"It's for the cards!"

"Since when do you care about the cards?"

Sirius paused a moment, hands freezing on the packaging. "Yeah, okay, fair, but I'm done now."

He opened the chocolate frog and took a bite.

"Well, if you're having more, then I'm having more," Remus mumbled to himself, shifting Sirius's head on his legs to reach for another sweet.


	12. where did you find flowers?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius wants to do remus's hair for a change.

"Are you done yet?"

"Nope."

"Are you done yet?"

"It's been two seconds."

Remus waited another two before asking again, just to be annoying. "Are you-"

"Moony, art takes time," Sirius interrupted more dramatically than his task called for. "Patience is integer to the process."

"I think you mean integral."

"I assure you, I mean integer."

"And  _ I _ didn't know you were taking arithmancy."

"What does arithmancy have to do with anything?"

Remus sighed and shifted on the bedspread. "Nevermind." Sirius had been fussing with his hair for only ten minutes, and his legs were already starting to fall asleep in their crossed position.

A flower petal drifted down onto his hand. Remus furrowed his brow. "What are you doing?"

"Irrelevant."

"Where did you find flowers?"

"Irrelevant." Sirius tugged a strand of hair through his fingers. "Also, James started keeping bouquets everywhere so he can give one to Lily when opportunity strikes."

Hmm. That explains the rose petal trail he'd stumbled across doing prefect rounds.

Remus sighed again and scooted a bit further against Sirius's chest. "My legs are getting all tingly. It's very uncomfortable."

"Oh, what we do for art."

"Wow, the implications of what I said really just went over your head there, didn't-"

"No, Moony, I'm not done yet."

Remus huffed.

~~~

And only a few minutes later, Sirius finally finished his masterpiece. Little blue and purple flowers were threaded through Remus's hair like a halo, sticking out of teeny-tiny braids along the sides and tangled up on the top of his golden-brown curls. There were a few white ones towards the front, with delicate, fanned petals like the one that had fallen onto his hand. Remus smiled softly at Sirius in the tiny mirror. "Thank you."

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah. A lot."

"I like it, too," Sirius declared, linking their fingers again and letting Remus press a little kiss to his temple. "You look beautiful."

"Oh." His cheeks dusted with pink. "Thank you."

"You really do," Sirius mumbled absentmindedly, a small, fond smile crossing his face as he curled a stray hair around his index finger.


	13. sleepy smiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus is tired. sirius surprises him.

Remus forced himself up the stairs, exhaustion creeping in with every quiet thud of his socks. It would have been far easier to crash on the couch, surrounded by half-finished essays and one tedious astronomy chart, but it was  _ also _ well past midnight. James would be mothering him all morning if he stayed up too late again.

He sleepily pushed open the wooden door to the boys' dormitory. Peter was curled up on his bed in a fetal position, drapes almost closed. James was fully sprawled out across his own sheets, his head hanging off the edge, limbs haphazardly extended like he was making snow angels in his dreams. Sirius's curtains were fully shut, same with his. So Remus padded over to his bedposts, slid the drapes aside, and-

Sirius was curled up under the covers, black hair messily covering the pillow, his eyes closed, and his lips just barely parted in sleep. And from one of his arms peeking up above the blankets, it appeared he was also wearing one of Remus's soft red jumpers.

Remus blinked.

And when he slowly sank down onto the mattress, Sirius stirred and cracked one eye open. "Surprise," he mumbled with a sleepy smile and jazz hands.

"How long have you been here?" Remus whispered.

Sirius shifted a bit to make room for him. "I was just waiting for you. Forgot how long you study. Fell asleep."

"You didn't have to-"

"Bup-bup-bup." Sirius clamped a hand over Remus's mouth. The worn fabric of the sweater sleeve tickled his chin. "It's fine. Your bed's comfier than mine, anyway."

"Pads, they're literally the same-"

"Shhh."

So Remus didn't say anything more.

And if they fell asleep in his bed that night - warm and cozy and cuddling - he didn't need to say anything more about that, either.


	14. incredible

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remus is self-conscious.
> 
> tw: scars

"Are you tired?"

"No," Sirius mumbled, very tiredly, into Remus's shoulder.

Remus smiled and turned onto his side so that they were facing each other, cuddled up on his bed. "Does someone need their beauty sleep?"

"Moony, I am  _ naturally _ beautiful, thank you very much." Sirius paused a moment to open his eyes. "And so're you."

It was lucky the dormitory was dark because Remus flushed bright red. "Am not."

"Are too."

"Am  _ not. _ "

"Are  _ too _ ."

"I'm- no," Remus stuttered out, burying his face in his pillow. "You're amazing, Pads, but I'm-"

"What's this about?"

"Why does it have to be about something?"

"I have a very distinct feeling that it is, in fact, about something."

When Remus didn't answer for several seconds, Sirius gently nudged him in the shoulder. "This is about what I think it's about, isn't it?"

"Well, what do  _ you _ think it's about?" he said miserably.

"Oh, Moony," Sirius breathed, shifting around so that if he squinted through the darkness, he could just barely see it. He could see the shiny new scar that ran from the middle of Remus's left cheek all the way down his neck. It was raised a bit above his skin, and it was colored a bit paler than the rest, slicing through his freckles. Sirius lightly brushed the spot with the pad of his thumb. "Is that what you think?"

Remus tilted his head sideways and opened one eye, one that was slowly filling with tears. "Is  _ what _ what I think?"

"If you think that you're not absolutely beautiful with these scars, then you're insane," Sirius frowned. "Because you're absolutely beautiful."

"But I don't-"

Sirius pressed short, feather-light kisses all along his cheek. "I love this one," he whispered in between every kiss. "And this one, and this one, and this one, and this one-"

His lips moved across the bridge of Remus's nose, across his jawline, brushing every scar and every freckle.

"-and this one, and this one, and this one, and that's all the ones I can see right now, but there's more, and I still love them all."

Sirius brushed tears off of Remus's cheeks and the hair out of his eyes. Remus turned up the corners of his lips in a small smile, and Sirius returned it, mumbling, "Incredible."

"What?"

"You."


	15. doctor's orders

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's just before a full moon, and remus is not feeling well.
> 
> tw: fainting

"What- Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius jumped. He turned around slowly, his wand in one hand, a damp washcloth in the other, and saw a very awake Remus. Then he frowned. "You scared the living shit out of me earlier, you know that?"

"He was so scared,  _ he _ nearly fainted, too," James called from across the room.

Remus tried to sit up, but Sirius pushed him back down. "A-bup-bup-bup. None of that for you today, no sir. Pete's even gone down to the kitchens for food so you don't have to get up."

"Why, did I pass out?"

"Right into his arms," James called again. "It would've been kind of romantic, actually, if he hadn't almost dropped you."

"Oh, shut up." Sirius dabbed the washcloth on Remus's forehead (even after he tried to swat it away). "For the record," he whispered, "I was heroic. I carried you up to up to bed all by myself. Levitation charms were  _ not _ required."

Remus gave him a bemused look. "You didn't, I dunno, take me to Madame Pomfrey?"

"He wanted to take care of you himself, the sap."

"Prongs, if you say anything more, I will shove this cloth in your mouth."

James smirked and turned back to his quidditch magazine. "You really did give us a fright, though, Moony. Dropped right in the middle of the common room."

"Well, he didn't drop, actually, because  _ I _ caught him," Sirius said haughtily, then lowered his voice again. "But seriously, I definitely carried you up the stairs by myself."

"One hundred percent," Remus rolled his eyes. "But, uh, I'm gonna get back to my homework now, so if you'll just excuse me-"

Sirius cleared his throat dramatically. "No, I most certainly do  _ not _ excuse you. You're to rest in this bed until I say it's okay."

"And when will that be?"

"TBD."

"Homework awaits."

" _ Remus. _ " Sirius said it so firmly, but there was panic behind his eyes. "If you get up again, you're going to hurt yourself. Doctor's orders." And it was clear that he wasn't budging.

Remus sighed and smiled softly. "You're such an idiot."

"He really is."

"Shut  _ up _ , James."


	16. young love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> james, remus, and sirius are staying at the potters' for the summer.

From the second-floor hallways, one bathroom door could be heard shutting, and one James Potter could be heard stubbing his toe on the toilet. A bedroom door could be heard clicking closed, and a light could be heard flicking off. And the soft whispers of two boys curled up together echoed off the floorboards, reaching the ears of one Euphemia Potter.

"D'you like it?"

Remus hummed in affirmation. "The posters are cool."

Euphemia could picture Sirius's smile. "Thanks. I've been growing my collection."

"Well, it looks nice." There was a pause. "You've got a  _ lot _ of stuffed animals."

"They're there for practical reasons."

"Which would be?"

Another pause. "They're cute."

"Mhm." An amused huff escaped Remus's mouth. "Just so you know, I've got a couple, too."

"Really? What?"

"The classic teddy bear. A dragon that's falling apart at the seams. And, um, I've got a dog, too."

Sirius gasped and clapped his hands. "Is it black? Does it look like me? What does it-"

The rest of his questions were muffled by what must have been Remus's hand. Euphemia wondered why on earth a dog would resemble her son. It must have been the hair, she supposed. That, combined with the excitement and protectiveness.

"Well, it started out as a golden retriever or something like that."

"What do you mean, 'started-'"

"Shush. After fifth year, I may or may not have transfigured it a little bit to look like-"

"Oh, Moony, I'm honored."

"Shut up." But the fond smile Remus gave him came through in his tone, even through the door.

Blankets shifted, the mattress creaked, and for a moment, Euphemia remembered where she was, that she was eavesdropping on someone else's conversation. But then:

"Love you, Re."

Remus hummed contentedly. "Love you, too, Pads."

Euphemia's heart melted.

~~~

The next morning at breakfast, the conversation was light, James complaining about his stubbed toe as Sirius snorted with laughter. And now, Euphemia noticed clearly the way Remus and Sirius scooted their chairs a bit closer together than the rest. The way Sirius whispered something in his ear, smiling softly, and Remus's cheeks tinged the palest pink. The way their arms seemed to lead towards each other's, to where they were probably holding hands under the table.

Her boys had never been excellent at keeping secrets, especially when it came to something as obvious as this. (And nothing had ever been more obvious than the affection these two held for each other.) She only wished she'd discovered it sooner, to be able to witness something as sweet as young love for a little while longer.


	17. no other spots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the common room is very crowded (according to sirius).

"Are you going to move over?"

Remus blinked. "You have excellent manners, you know that?"

"Oh, shut up," Sirius muttered, poking him in the shoulder. "Can you move over? Please?"

"This armchair was designed for one person."

"And now you're going to have to fit two."

"Aren't there other spots?"

Sirius gestured behind him towards the near-empty common room. "Absolutely none."

"What about the couch?"

"Doesn't exist. I don't know what you're talking about. What is a couch?"

Remus rolled his eyes and closed his book. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to sit down." Sirius turned his nose up in the air. "So if you're not going to move over-"

"Oh my gods."

Remus pressed himself up against one arm of the chair, leaving about a foot of space. And even then, Sirius was basically sitting in his lap.

"Comfortable?" he said dryly, opening his book again.

Sirius smirked. "Very."

"And they say  _ I'm _ clingy."

"Shh."


	18. a slightly misshapen igloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it's the marauders' first winter at hogwarts, and no, remus would not like to participate in a snowball fight, thank you very much.

Sirius ran happily down the length of the frost-covered grass, clothes covered in powdered snow and a wide grin on his face. "Oh, I'll get you for that one, Black!" James screamed from over the hill's crest. But Sirius only laughed and pushed on through the snow.

He was panting for breath, still scouring the field for a place of refuge. And when he found it in the form of a slightly misshapen igloo, his eyes lit up.

Snow kicked up behind Sirius's feet as he sprinted towards it.

"Remus!" he cried, ducking his head into the entrance. Remus rolled his eyes and brushed his hair aside. "What?"

"You're missing all the fun!"

"My definition of 'fun' does not include being pelted in the face by frozen water."

"You won't be pelted if you don't get hit."

"You overestimate my skills."

Sirius huffed and squeezed himself into Remus's little shelter. "How did you even make this?"

"We go to a magic school, and you're wondering how I built an igloo?"

Sirius huffed again, then stopped to watch his breaths puff up in front of his face.

"Where's James and Peter?"

"Over the hill," Sirius said mildly. "Forming some master plan. Is that tea?"

Remus blew into his mug. "I'm surprised you didn't notice me lugging all my things out here." And he did, in fact, have an entire stash hidden in the corner consisting of a chocolate tin, two books, and a small kettle, all on top of a tiny wooden tray.

"When did that get here?"

"Two hours ago when I built my new home." Remus patted the wall, admiring his creation. "It's quite lovely."

"You've even put heating charms."

"I've been sitting here for so long, I would've frozen to death without them."

Silence fell for a few seconds. Sirius whispered, "James is going to cover my arse in snow if I show my face, so can I stay here for a bit?"

"Sure. Just don't hog the blanket."

"You've got a  _ blanket? _ "

"I'm always prepared, Sirius."

The two sat there for a while, tucked away in the igloo, Remus very generously giving Sirius a maximum of three bites of chocolate. And Sirius was all too happy to accept.


	19. wadded-up notes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> passing notes is strictly prohibited in professor mcgonagall's classroom.
> 
> (based on a headcanon that i saw recently.)

Professor McGonagall paced back and forth at the front of the classroom, lecturing her students about something that half of them probably weren't paying attention to. No matter. She would just give them a pop quiz tomorrow and taste sweet revenge.

"-and please use proper punctuation on this, including all, of your papers." The heel of her boot made a final clicking sound as she took one last step. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin, I would remind you that passing notes is prohibited in my classroom."

Sirius froze, a small scrap of parchment clenched tightly in his fist. Remus stared down at his desk, cheeks flushing furiously with embarrassment.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow. Her boots made more clicking noises on the stone as she strode towards their tables. "Do you have something to share with the class?"

Sirius, wide-eyed, frantically shook his head. Odd. She'd never seen him so anxious about rule-breaking in all the stressful and annoying years she'd taught him.

Everyone around them was quieter than mice.

"Hand me the note, please," she said, holding out her palm. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Remus squirming. But Sirius surrendered with surprisingly shaky hands.

It took a few seconds to unfold the wadded parchment, but those seconds seemed like an eternity. The class held their breath. And the note read-  _ oh. _

_ I love you. _

Three words scrawled out in Sirius's messy cursive, a little heart at the end, quill ink smeared a bit from when he'd crumpled it up. Minerva glanced up over the rim of her glasses to see Sirius, heat creeping up his neck, waiting for the blow.

She fought back a smile and attempted to look stern. "'I'm all out of Nose-Biting Teacups. Could you sneak me some more?'" she said instead. "Mr. Lupin, I would remind you that you are a  _ prefect, _ and Mr. Black, I should hope to never see you coercing your peers into acts such as this."

Sirius had an expression of unabashed surprise on his face. Remus looked like he wanted to sink into the floor and never be seen again.

"Once again, there will be no passing of notes in this class." The parchment drifted back onto Remus's desk, and then it was his turn to look surprised. But he unfolded it, too, with his professor still watching him intently. Remus's eyes flitted over the parchment for a split-second before he blushed and ducked his head. Sirius was too busy to notice; he may or may not have been praying a prayer of thanks to no one in particular.

"Class dismissed."

And as her students clambered out of their seats, Minerva faced the chalkboard, smiling fondly and shaking her head.


	20. quiet tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius has a nightmare.

Remus woke up to the sound of quiet tears.

Thin lines of moonlight streamed through the half-parted drapes around his bed. They just barely illuminated the boy standing there, trying hard to control the violent trembling of his hands.

"Can I-"

"Of course, Pads," Remus whispered softly, scooting over to make room, the way he'd done a thousand times before. "You always can."

Sirius gave the tiniest of nods before climbing into bed and sliding the drapes closed again. The only sounds for a while were his deep, shuddering breaths.

Remus tilted his head a bit, asking a silent question.  _ Do you want to talk about it? _

The other boy bit the inside of his lip and shook his head.

Seconds ticked by, and every tear made a quiet thud on the pillow that Sirius really wished was more inconspicuous. But this was Remus, the Remus who had seen him at his best and at his worst. The Remus who knew almost everything there was to know about him.

The soft knitted sleeve of Remus's sweater brushed against his pale, shaky hands. "I can get you some tea if you want."

"No, m'okay," Sirius mumbled. "Just, um, stay here please?"

And the request was entirely normal - in fact, it occurred several times a week - but something caught in Remus's chest. "Sure, Pads."

Sirius nodded again. Then, after a moment's hesitation, he shifted a bit closer, barely enough to brush their arms.

Remus held his breath and didn't know why. "Are you feeling better?"

Sirius hummed quietly as confirmation before letting them slip back into silence for a while.

Remus sighed, smiling tiredly. "G'night, Pads."

"G'night, Moony."

And Sirius snuggled even closer to him, enough to fit his head under his chin, enough to make them both blush just a little bit.

But it was kind of nice.


	21. it's okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius is self-conscious.
> 
> tw: scars

Sirius never let anyone see his scars, not if he could help it.

It was a good thing they were mostly on his back and chest, not his arms, because wearing long sleeves in spring - or even early fall - would have required  _ lots _ of cooling charms. But he still wore a shirt on trips to the lake, waited for everyone to leave the quidditch tent before changing, got dressed in the bathroom when the others were around. And even wearing his hair down or popping his collar concealed a particularly nasty mark on the back of his neck.

So, when Remus stopped by the dormitory half an hour early, a shirtless Sirius naturally went into a panic.

He all but dove across his bed to reach his button-down, Remus still shocked in the doorway.

"Fucking hell- I mean, hey, Moony, fancy seeing you here?" Sirius blurted.

Remus blinked. "Prefect's meeting ended early. I was- Pads, why do you have-"

"It's nothing!" he all but screamed. "They're nothing! I was just gonna get changed in the- if you don't mind-"

"Sirius," Remus whispered the name, but it was still enough to stop Sirius from finishing his sentence. The air was suspended between them both, almost like it was holding its own breath, almost like nothing else was more important. "It's okay."

Everything shattered.

A dam inside of Sirius broke, flooding his cheeks with tears and soaking the shirt clean through. He could feel them dripping down his chin and across his chest, flowing over every scar that he hated so damn much. Remus joined him on the bed and wordlessly hugged him, rocking them both gently back and forth, letting the tears fall onto his own sweater. "It's okay," he whispered again, even quieter, letting the words fade into the sound of Sirius's sobs.

"I- she just-  _ Re _ -"

Remus kissed the side of his head. 

Sirius hugged him tighter.


	22. fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "the same way smoke was supposed to mean fire and love was supposed to mean forever."

Sirius Black was a bright, roaring fire, the kind whose flames are so beautiful that you can't help but watch them flicker.

Sirius Black was fingerless gloves and worn leather jackets with so many patches and pins that you could tell how much it was loved with one glance.

Sirius Black was barking laughter echoing over hillsides, the rush of adrenaline you could only find on a broomstick over the quidditch pitch.

Sirius Black was wearing your tie loose just to annoy the teachers, running your fingers through unruly hair, cracking your knuckles when you know it's a bad habit.

Remus Lupin was a barely-burning candle, clinging to the last bits of wax with everything it had.

Remus Lupin was thick scarves and floppy beanies with the little puffball on top that felt just a little childlike.

Remus Lupin was the satisfying crunch of leaves under your feet in autumn, the way pollen fell from trees in spring and tickled your nose.

Remus Lupin was burning your tongue on scalding tea before taking another sip, the snap of dark chocolate bars between your teeth, the crackle of turning pages in leatherbound books.

And they were so young, with so much life ahead of them, that it almost felt as though they could be anything they wanted. As though they could accomplish anything, learn anything, get through anything. The same way smoke was supposed to mean fire and love was supposed to mean forever.

But Death always finds a way in the end.


	23. surname

Sirius had never liked his last name. It reminded him too much of his family ties, of 12 Grimmauld Place and late nights and long lectures that turned into something scarier. It reminded him too much of his dear mother and father. That he was the oldest and Reg was only the youngest. That there was responsibility there, still, but he just couldn't carry it out anymore.

He never liked it much when professors called him Mr. Black, when other students yelled his surname across the Great Hall to get his attention, or when his teammates used it during practice. But it was written in bold golden lettering across the back of his quidditch robes, and it was burned into his spot on the family tree.

Then Remus became quidditch announcer.

Remus never called him by his last name. Remus never said into the microphones, "And Black gets a nice hit in to the Ravenclaw chaser" or "Black hits the bludger to McKinnon, who hits the Hufflepuff right in the arm!" Remus called him Sirius, one of the Gryffindor beaters, the one with his hair falling loose from his bun. Even "shithead" once - for accidentally eating some of Remus's chocolate the night before - until Minnie yanked the microphone away from him for inappropriate language.

Maybe the crowd thought it was supposed to be some sort of bit - like it was a running joke that Remus could never remember Sirius's name. Or maybe they thought it was a way to differentiate him and Regulus during Slytherin games.

But Sirius knew. He knew, and he was grateful.


	24. honeydukes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hogsmeade is pleasant in the wintertime.

The bell over the Honeydukes shop door cheerfully tinkled as it swung open and closed.

Sirius clapped his hands. The sound was muffled by his gloves. "Okay, which ones do you want, Moony?"

"You don't have to pay for it, I have my own-"

"Nonsense. Which ones?"

Remus sighed. "I'll eat any kind of chocolate, Sirius, you  _ know _ that."

"At least you're owning it now. Okay, but more specificially, which ones?"

"If I get multiple, then at least let me pay for-"

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Moony?"

"...if there's dark chocolate, I'll have that."

"There you go."

There was the sliding of packaging from shelves, the clink of coins on countertops, and one last tinkle of the door's bell swinging open and closed again. Past the windows of Honeydukes, fresh snow fell.


	25. unpromised

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after all, seventh year is the last year at hogwarts.

Remus slid the bed curtains closed, watching the fabric ripple when he touched it. Behind him, Sirius fidgeted with the loose threads on his pajama bottoms.

"So," he started out quietly. "Is everything-"

"Are you scared?" Sirius blurted, still not looking up from the threads. It seemed like he'd been trying to summon the courage to spill out the words for days. "To leave Hogwarts, and have to, I dunno, grow up, and-" He sighed. "Gods, Re, we're all going to join the Order, and move out, and- but I don't know if I'm- am I-?"

"Hey, hey," Remus whispered softly. He slid over to Sirius so that their sides were pressed against each other, and Sirius could fit his head on his shoulder. "I'm scared, too."

"But do you-" his voice faltered. "I'm just not  _ ready. _ "

A lump rose in Remus's throat.

The two stared ahead, focusing on the curtains as if trying to see through them and into the future. As if they could see into the next unpromised phase of their lives.

Sirius closed his eyes. "I'm not ready."


	26. dipped in honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this may be the first official, exactly-100-words drabble of this series-

Remus sat in the Gryffindor common room, curled up in an armchair with his nose in a book. His gold-threaded curls fell onto his forehead - he kept having to brush them away with his sweater paws. And his hazel eyes looked like they'd been dipped in honey, reflecting the firelight in front of him. He had countless freckles covering his face and those thin scars across the bridge of his nose and along his jaw. He must have read something particularly amusing, then, because he let out a little snort and thumbed the next page.

Sirius was so gone.


	27. dipped in silver

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> part two of the last chapter :')

Sirius sat on the other side of the Potions classroom, completely ignoring his cauldron - although Slughorn didn't seem to notice. Instead, he was grinning broadly at something James had said, dimples appearing in his cheeks. His long black hair had fallen out of its bun, but he swiftly swept it all back with his wand. His bright, gray eyes looked like they'd been dipped in silver in the reflection of glass vials and swirling potions. And before Slughorn could walk past his table, Sirius ducked his head, not before giving James one last amused glance.

Remus was so gone.


	28. freckles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius is somewhat bored.

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

"Shh, don't move. I'm counting your freckles."

Remus rolled his eyes and nuzzled the side of his face further into the pillow.

"I literally just said don't move."

"You can't seriously expect to count every single one."

"See, but that's the thing, Moony-"

"No, don't you fucking dare-"

"I'm always Sirius." He said it with an overly self-assured wink before turning his attention right back to Remus's face.

Apparently, Remus couldn't keep his curiosity under control because he asked, "What number are you on?"

"Three hundred and thirty-seven."

"I do  _ not _ have that many freckles. That's ridiculous."

"Hey, I've been counting for a long time." There was a quiet pause. "And for the record, I think they're brilliant."


	29. brush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sirius didn't like it when people touched his hair.

Sirius didn't like it when people touched his hair.

He didn't mind when it was mussed by wind during quidditch practice. He didn't care when it continuously fell out of his bun, no matter how many times he stabbed his wand through it. (Well, maybe a little bit, but it wasn't too bad.)

Sirius just didn't like people  _ touching  _ his hair.

And yet here he was, sitting in front of Remus on what had slowly become  _ their _ bed - not Sirius's, not Remus's: both of them. And he was talking about his day, about perfecting the Map and where they'd go for their next Hogsmeade date. And Remus was brushing his hair with his fingers.

Sirius decided he liked it when Remus touched his hair.

**Author's Note:**

> leave a kudos or comment if you enjoyed! say hi on tumblr: potter-the-poltergeist.tumblr.com


End file.
